


recharge

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: tadashi knows just what to do to get what he wants, and kei always falls victim to it.





	recharge

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Hello ! I was wondering if you could write a nsfw tsukkiyam prompt where yamaguchi is only wearing kei's sweater that clearly is too big for him which somehow leads them back to bedroom since Tsukki needs to "recharged" before he goes to one of his college classes.  
> 
> 
> ya ll i loved writing this prompt cause i been feelin that tsukkiyama mood lately and this was just so adorbs and also Spicy and ya ya i rly enjoyed it 

“Tadashi!” Kei’s voice rang out through the apartment, “I’m going to class,” he announced, glancing around for his boyfriend. It didn’t take long to spot the slight male who appeared in the hallway entrance with nothing but an oversized sweater on. A little yawn escaped him which he covered with a sweater-hidden hand. Kei bit his lip, his eyes drawn to how the hem of the sweater only dropped down a little bit to his mid-thigh. The sight of Tadashi in his sweater in addition to his sleep tousled hair and tired eyes created a little stirring in Kei’s stomach.

“Tadashi,” Kei began, swallowing as his eyes remained trained on his boyfriend’s beautiful figure swallowed up in what was obviously Kei’s sweater. “Tadashi, is that mine?”

“Mmh, maybe,” he mumbled, smiling sleepily as he walked over to Kei, reaching up to give him a kiss, which Kei met eagerly. Kei let his hands wander down and slip underneath the sweater, cupping Tadashi’s ass with a little bit of a squeeze. He felt Tadashi gasp ad shiver underneath his grip, his eyelashes fluttering. 

“Why do I get the feeling you did this on purpose?” He murmured into Tadashi’s ear, his hot breath washing over the smaller man. Tadashi smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to Kei’s jaw, mouthing over the skin softly before answering.

“Mmh, maybe,” he purred, mirroring his answer from earlier before tilting his head back to let Kei ravish his neck. A little moan escaped him as Kei lapped over a sweet spot and Tadashi could feel his knees buckle a bit. He bit his lip when felt the tip of his growing erection poke at the hem of the sweater.

Kei seemed to notice too, his eyes dropping downwards to Tadashi’s growing arousal. “Excited, are we?” He purred, his hand cupping the back of Tadashi’s head so it was tilting upwards, allowing for Tadashi to look up at Kei.

“A-as if you aren’t just as excited,” he retorted back, his eyes flicking down to the bulge growing in Kei’s own pants. Kei hummed, not denying Tadashi’s observation, instead he only squeezed Tadashi’s ass a little harder, earning a gasping moan from the slight man.

“Come on, let’s head back to the bedroom,” he murmured, kissing the underneath of Tadashi’s jaw again.

“But…” Tadashi panted as Kei began to knead the supple flesh he held in his hand, “you have class…” he protested, a little half-whine, half-gasp escaping him as Kei began to nip.

“Mmh, class can wait,” he mumbled against Tadashi’s neck, “I need to ah...recharge,” he smirked. “Here, let me carry you,” he urged, giving a little squeeze to Tadashi’s ass, signaling that he was ready. 

With a soft breath, Tadashi jumped up a bit and let Kei catch him, he quickly curled his legs around Kei’s waist and rested his head on the taller’s shoulder, feeling secure in his boyfriend’s arms.

He gasped when Kei practically dumped him on the bed, but quickly reached up, trying to pull his boyfriend to him. He was met with no resistance as Kei pressed his lips to Tadashi’s and began to kiss deeply, his long fingers roaming over the span of Tadashi’s thighs. Tadashi shivered under the touch and let pants tumble from his mouth at the teasing touch Kei was granting him.

“T...Tsukki...please…” he whined, trembling from the feather light feel of Kei’s finger tips on his skin.

“Hmm...I dunno, maybe I should just keep teasing you until you’re begging and whimpering for me, hm?” He asked, leaning forwards to nip at Tadashi’s ear. Tadashi let out a whine at the idea and shook his head rapidly.

“Please...please, Tsukki, no,” he whimpered, gasping a bit as Kei squeezed his thigh firmly, his thumb rubbing deep circles into the muscle. 

Kei continued to nip and nibble at Tadashi’s ear, still rubbing and squeezing at the thigh beneath his hand. “Hmm, well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we?” Tadashi only whined again in response and squirmed underneath, tilting his hips up to search for some friction to soothe his aching cock. Upon seeing Tadashi buck his hips up, Kei placed a hand on Tadashi and forced his bucking hips down, pinning him to the bed. Tadashi made a soft sound which Kei only responded with a gentle ‘shh,’ telling him to be patient. 

The blond slowly began to move down from Tadashi’s ear so he was now eye level with Tadashi’s still hidden length. Almost painfully slowly, Kei began to lift the hem of Tadashi’s, well, technically _Kei’s_ sweater, revealing Tadashi’s waiting arousal. Kei gently slipped his fingers around the length, languidly moving his hand up and down, earning a stuttering moan from the man beneath him.

“Tell me, Tadashi, was this your plan? To come out wearing nothing but my sweater in hopes to lure me back to bed?” He asked, a little smirk playing on his lips. Tadashi only continued to moan and gasp as Kei slowly, almost too slowly, pumped him. “Well?” Kei pressed again upon hearing no answer after a few seconds, “was it?” Tadashi nodded his head quickly, too out of it to even try to deny it. “Mmh,” Kei purred, “that was quite the little plan, perhaps one worth punishing over?” Tadashi only whined in response, bucking up into Kei’s hand before being pushed down again. “Hm, another time perhaps,” he ultimately decided, squeezing a bit with each stroke

After a few more moments of light, almost teasing stroking, Kei bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the head of Tadashi’s now dripping cock. Once again, Tadashi bucked up, only to be pushed down yet again. Kei slowly opened his mouth and descended around the limb, sucking and lapping all the way. Tadashi threw his head back with a high pitched moan, his legs trembling next to Kei’s head. Kei smoothed his hands over the thighs that rested on either side of his head, still bobbing and sucking on Tadashi’s hard length. Every so often, he pulled to the top and swirled his tongue before dropping back down again, each time earning a loud moan from the smaller male. 

Eventually, Tadashi began to squirm beneath him, whining for more. Kei pulled off with a slight popping noise, looking up at Tadashi’s face which held a look of nothing but pure pleasure. He moved up and kissed Tadashi passionately, finally letting him arch up against Kei. He broke away after a few seconds, looking Tadashi straight in the eyes.

“You ready?” He asked, enjoying the already blissed out look that was claiming his boyfriend’s face. Tadashi nodded quickly, whining again.

“Please Tsukki...I...I need…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, the pressure of arousal lingering in his lower stomach just simply too much.

“I know, I know, roll over, hands and knees,” Kei ordered, moving away so Tadashi could move into position. Once he did, Kei began to tease Tadashi’s waiting hole, reaching over for the lube as he did. However, as he teased, he realized his fingers were met with little resistance and came away somewhat slick. He looked up at Tadashi, “did you already prepare yourself for me?” He asked, looking to the man kneeling before him. Tadashi glanced back at Kei, his face even more flushed if that were possible, he gave a quick little nod, grinning sheepishly. “My, my, you really did plan this out, didn’t you? My naughty little Tadashi,” Kei purred, wiggling out of his jeans and underwear. As he did so, he pressed gentle kisses to Tadashi’s lower spine, earning little twitches and shivers. 

Once he had freed himself properly, Kei once again reached for the lube and slicked some over his own aching length. Sure, Tadashi had already prepared himself, but Kei wasn’t about to hurt his boyfriend simply because he was eager. “You ready for me, Tadashi?” 

Tadashi nodded rapidly, “yes, yes, Tsukki...please, hurry,” he whined, bowing his head down and arching his ass up a bit more. 

Kei lined up and slowly eased in, groaning as he sunk into Tadashi’s slick heat. He looked down at the panting moaning figure beneath him, seeing how Tadashi’s arms were trembling a bit with the struggle to keep himself up. Kei eased his hands to grip Tadashi’s tightly, waiting for Tadashi to adjust fully before he started to move. When Tadashi gave a nod, Kei began to move in and out slowly, moaning deep and low. Tadashi pants, squeezing his eyes shut at the slide of Kei’s cock within him. Kei snuck one hand up Tadashi’s back and curled his fingers into Tadashi’s long locks, tugging slightly so that Tadashi’s head tilted back and his spine arched down. 

In this position, he could see the the pure pleasure that claimed Tadashi’s face and even a little line of drool that slipped from his lips as Kei fucked him. At the sight, Kei picked up his pace, moans tumbling from his lips faster and faster, each one louder and more intense than the last. Tadashi jerked beneath him, his own gasps and whining moans leaking from him. 

Seeing how close Tadashi was getting, Kei dropped his hand from Tadashi’s hair and curled it around his aching cock, giving it a few rough strokes. Tadashi snapped his head back and arched his back, his muscles growing taut as orgasm bubbled up and claimed him.

“K-Kei!” Tadashi cried out, his cum spurting out in thick spurts all over the bedspread as well as Kei’s fingers. He collapsed down until his chest was pressing to the bed soon after, little gasping moans escaping as Kei fucked him through his orgasm. Kei kept up his pace for a few more beats until he felt his own orgasm stir in his lower belly and wash over him. He gasped out Tadashi’s name brokenly before collapsing over the top of him. He remained that way for a few moments longer, struggling to catch his breath.

Tadashi shuddered as Kei pulls out, whining a bit from both oversensitivity and the feeling of being empty now. Kei collapsed next to him and pulled his boyfriend close, nuzzling his head into Tadashi’s still sweater clad shoulder. Tadashi hummed happily and snuggled close to the taller blond, relaxing completely in his grip.

“Mmh, how am I ever gonna pass college with you strutting around here like that?” He asked, nuzzling the crook of Tadashi’s neck, earning a giggle. “Or would you like that? Me failing out of college so I can stay here and fuck you all day, hm?”

Tadashi blushed furiously, “as pleasant as that sounds, I think we’d be better off in the long run if you pass college,” he concluded, looking up at Kei.

Kei chuckled and nodded, “yeah, probably so,” he agreed, kissing Tadashi’s head. Luckily for him, his next class wasn’t until one o’clock, meaning he still had plenty of time to lay around and cuddle with his beloved boyfriend, and because it was Friday, that meant that Tadashi’s only class was at two. 

After laying together for a little while, Kei felt Tadashi squirm beneath him. He peered down at the leaner male, questioning in his eyes. Tadashi looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.

“Feelin’ kinda sticky,” he explained, a blush splashing across his freckled cheeks.

“Hm, perhaps a shower is in order,” Kei decided, standing up and pulling Tadashi along with him. Tadashi stood and pressed himself to Kei’s chest, practically purring. 

“And perhaps a round two?” Tadashi suggested, his eyes sparkling as he peered at Kei. Kei blinked and smirked, nodding.

“Perhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> i keep imaging tadashi in tsukki's sweater and its just so Good
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
